


An Unexpected Surprise

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"...Don't snap my garters."</p>
<p>So we have an Edgeworth all dressed up in a dress for Phoenix.  Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.

"Wow Miles... you look absolutely _incredible._ " Phoenix said lowly, as he leisurely walked around the silver-haired prosecutor, admiring the outfit that he was currently dressed in.  
  
Miles was displayed in front of him wearing a silky maroon corset accented with black trim, strapped up tightly with black ribbons, and a matching lace skirt that came to mid-thigh. Phoenix let his eyes drift downwards and saw that he also had on some black fishnet stockings with thick black lace cuffing the top of them, and black silk garters clipped to the top of them, keeping them up. A smart pair of maroon high heels adorning his feet, a maroon lace choker around his neck and a maroon, black trimmed lace headband nestled in Miles' silver locks completed the look.  
  
Phoenix exhaled as he reached his hand out towards the prosecutor, wanting to touch the silky outfit, but hesitated a moment. "Can I?"  
  
Blushing furiously as the defense attorney ogled him in such a _feminine_ outfit, he quietly replied as he looked down at the floor, " _May I_ would be more proper, but yes, you may. It was your idea to have me wear this ridiculous get-up anyway."  
  
Phoenix didn't hesitate, moving his hands and resting them on Miles' hips, pressing his fingers into the fabric of the skirt. He moved one of his hands upwards, letting his fingers drag along the silky ridges of the corset, feeling Miles' taut muscles underneath. "So nice..." Phoenix breathed, as he let his hand drift downwards to the rougher fabric of the skirt, cupping Miles' ass through the material. He then slid his hand down a little further and slipped it underneath the lace. His eyes widened at the discovery found there.   
  
"You're wearing panties." Phoenix stated in a breathy tone. He flipped up the back of the skirt to reveal that Miles was indeed wearing a pair of black silky bikini style panties, along with a matching black garter belt.  
  
Miles turned to bat his skirt back down with one of his hands, his face still flushing a deep red, but not saying anything.  
  
Phoenix, now overcome with lust, leaned into the prosecutor's ear and whispered, "I want you right here, right now." He let his hand drift down Miles' thigh, slipping one of his fingers underneath the silken garter strap there.  
  
Miles nodded and softly said, "Just... don't snap my garters."  
  
Phoenix could only grin. Oh was he _ever_ going to enjoy _this._


End file.
